Twins of The Ocean
by harryjackson9
Summary: Harry and Percy were born of Poseidon tricking Lily. Find out what happens. Story probably better than summary. Enjoy.


Chapter 1 - Separated at Death

 **Yo guys, harryjackson9 here, back with a new story this time. Hope you enjoy this one. Check out my other Story Beauty and The Beast. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to a pair of authors that should be together.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Potter Manor – 1987**

Poseidon flashed into the manor with the intent of fathering a child, with a married woman no less. Normally he wouldn't do that, but the lady of that house was the most beautiful and nicest he ever saw. Poseidon changed into her husband and went into her chambers for a good night. Two hours later, Poseidon left the room looking satisfied and flashed back to Atlantis. Lily thought nothing of it because she and her husband had been trying to get a child for the past week but was unsuccessful.

 **St. Mungo's – June 31** **st** **, 1980**

"James Charles Potter! Get this child out of me! This is your f**king fault!" Lily screamed as she went into labour. "Just push and breathe." Madam Pomfrey said. Lily grabbed onto James' hand squeezed it till he screamed from the pain. Five minutes later of screaming, a beautiful little boy with glossy black hair and sea green speckled with emerald eyes popped out. "He's beautiful. He will be named Percival Edison Potter. Percy for short." she said.

Suddenly another contraction ripped through Lily. "Another f**king one James. I hate you." She said as she handed Perseus to James. The birth went well and soon she was holding another boy, with the same hair but with emerald speckled with sea green eyes. "Can I name this one?" James asked. Lily nodded. "This one will be named Harrison James Potter. Harry for short." James said. They all left so Lily could rest after her tiring experience.

 **Godric's Hollow – Halloween, 1981**

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort said. Then a thudwas heard as James' body hit the floor. Steps were heard coming towards the nursery which contained the twins and Lily. _"Reducto."_ Voldemort said. Then the door was blasted open to reveal the no nose bastard known as Voldemort. "Give me those children." he snarled. "No, please kill me and not them." Lily pleaded. "Step aside." he ordered. "No, kill me instead." she begged. _"Avada Kedavra."_ Voldemort said with a little annoyance in his voice. Lily fell dead onto the floor. "Now the children are mine." He said as he trained his wand towards them. _"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort said. The green spells left his wand aimed at the two boys. As the spells were about to hit Percy and Harry, Poseidon erected a shield around them. The spells hit the shield and rebounded, however a piece of the shield broke and a tiny sliver of the spell hit Percy and Harry, cutting Harry on his forehead and Percy on his chest in a lightning bolt fashion. The rebounded spells hit Voldemort and destroyed his body leaving only a spectre who fled the building quickly.

A few hours later, Dumbledore came into Godric's Hollow looking smug as he knew this would happen. He went up to the nursery kicking James' body out of the way. He went up to the toddlers that were crying in the crib and looked at them. He saw that Harry had a scar on his forehead. "Ah, I know wat to do with you, but what to do with the other one?" He said to himself. "Wait, I have a past student who is looking to adopt." He said.

Dumbledore called Hagrid and gave Harry to Hagrid. Then, he immediately Apparated to New York, where that past student lived. He quickly wrote a note to her, left Percy on the floor knocked and Apparated back to Britain.

When the student opened her door, she saw a toddler, no older than a year, lying in front of her apartment door with a letter in his hand. 'Dear Ex, Hufflepuff, Sally Jackson, the Potters have been killed and I thought that you would like to adopt one. His name is Percival Edison Potter, Percy for short but you could rename as you wish. Yours truly, Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore.' the letter read. "So, your name is Percival huh. I think I'll let you keep the nickname but not the whole name. You are now Perseus Jackson, but you will know the truth." She said as Percy began crying in her hands. She took him inside her apartment and closed the door.

 **Sally's Apartment – 1986**

"Mom!" Percy shouted. "Yes." Sally answered. Can I have some blue cookies before I go to bed?" He asked. "I don't have any. Just go to bed please." Sally replied. Percy huffed but went to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

 **Percy's Dream**

In Percy's dream, he was by the ocean sitting down. Suddenly, another body came and sat down next to him. He looked to the side to see a skinny, malnourished boy who looked like him but with emerald eyes and glasses. "Who are you?" Percy asked. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry said. Percy realized that this must be his brother that he heard so much about. "My name is Percy Jackson." Percy said. "Why do you look like me?" Harry asked. "Because I am your brother, Harry!" Percy said dramatically. "What, but how. You don't even have the same name as me." Harry said shocked. "Because Harry, Percy Jackson is not my real name. My real name is Percival Edison Potter." Percy said. "But how. Aunt Petunia said that I am an only child." Harry said. "Yeah, she is a liar. Harry, I must go but we can talk later." Percy said as he faded away.

 **Back in Sally's Apartment**

Percy woke and screamed, "Mom, I just met Harry." "Really, how is he?" Sally asked as she strolled into the room. "He doesn't look well and he seems lonely." Percy said. "But he's nice." "Well, I want to help him but you know we can't." Sally said. "Yeah, but we can talk tomorrow." Percy said as they began to go through their day.

 **Yo, here, writing a new story for you guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twins of the Ocean. Remember to review and check out Beauty and the Beast. Adios.**


End file.
